A Love Untamed
by Nephite
Summary: Sequel to Proximity of a faraway love. Booth receives an upsetting text from Parker but Parker's phone has been missing. What's going to happen to Booth? Please review good or bad!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bones." Booth walked in holding a lamp, "Look what I found! Fits perfectly in our room. Right?" Lately he had been going on shopping trips and always bought a lamp. Over the past month he had gotten new lamps for six of our rooms.

"Yes it does look like it would fit quite nicely." I was filling out the paperwork on our last case and was hoping to have it done by three. I had to go pick up Nora and was hoping I wouldn't have to do it while she was there.

"Okay well I'm just going to go drop this off. Do you want me to pick up Nora? I can bring her here if you want."

"That would be great." I replied simply. I could possibly have the paperwork done before she got there. He gave me a quick peck with an I love you and was out the door. Marriage was never what I expected with him. He made it so easy, with everything he did just made it easier and easier. He always said he was the lucky one but I always knew I was. I finished filling out the paperwork right before they got back. I saw them walk through the lab holding hands. She had gotten so big even though comparatively to Booth she was rather small. Her dark hair went to her shoulders and her dark brown eyes were big and beautiful. She always held a smile on her face.

"Hi Mommy." She said and ran to me, instinctively I picked her up at the exact moment. She had just started school a week earlier. I couldn't believe she was already in Kindergarten.

"Hi honey. How was school?"

"Good. Mrs. Nix let us draw pictures. They are hanging up in the classroom."

"Wow." She was a great artist for her age, "When do I get to see them?"

"In a week. At school night. Like the one we went to for Parker?" Of course my daughter was talking about back to school night. We had went to Parker's back to school night about a month earlier. He was in high school now so his school started before the elementary.

"Yeah, just like Parker's." Just then Booth got a phone call.

"Alright, bye." He said as he hung up his phone, "We have a case."

"Alright. I walked out of my office just in time to stop Dr. Hodgins, "Dr. Hodgins."

"What's up Dr. B?"

"Can you watch Nora for a little while?" My team had offered to babysit many times. They often proclaimed that they enjoyed Nora.

"Yeah no problem. Where is she?" As he asked his question Nora walked out.

"Hi Dr. Hodgins."She smiled.

"Hey there. Want to see something cool?" She nodded, gave me and Booth hugs and went with Hodgins. The body was behind a nearby photo shop. When we arrived it was the usual crime scene. FBI and many crime scene investigators. We were led to the back where a dog was being held in a kennel. The owner started to explain to us how the bones were discovered.

"I was walking my dog and I wanted to check up on the shop. We walked up behind and Ralphie pulled away from me. He's so strong. Well, he started to dig and I couldn't get him to stop. Then I saw a bone. I wondered if maybe Ralphie had buried it earlier so I picked it up. I took Anatomy in college and I knew it was human and Ralphie was still digging. I immediately called the police. Then I saw a skull." The woman seemed like she had been traumatized. I started to examine the bones.

"Caucasoid male. Seventeen to twenty-five. I would place death between five and seven years. We need to get the remains back to the Jeffersonian so I can do a complete examination." After the examination I found cause of death to be suffocation after defending himself from many hits. He had a hairline fracture in his left radius and in his right patella.

"Hey hon we're going to go to dinner. Are you ready to leave yet?" I turned around and gave my husband a hug.

"Yes." I went to my office and took off my lab coat. Nora was sitting on my couch listening to an iPod, "Where did you get that?"

"It's Parker's. He let me borrow it while he was at Rebecca's house this week."

"That was nice of him." I replied, "Well it's time to go sweetie." We went out to Wong Foo's.

"How was your day Nora?" Booth asked. She laced both of her hands in front of her on the table and began a rant of her day.

"Well Jimmy tried to kiss me so I had to stay away from him and then he told my teacher I wasn't letting him play. So Mrs. Nix called me up before our next recess and told me I had to let Jimmy play too. So I told her that I was letting Jimmy play just not with me so she told me I needed to play nice. So I told her that I didn't want to play with Jimmy because he was trying to kiss me." She flipped her hands over, "I can't kiss a boy! I'm only five! I haven't even hit pubrittany." Booth and I couldn't help but laugh. Nora placed her head on the table, "Nobody understands me." She moaned.

"We understand you sweetheart . It's good you didn't kiss that boy." Booth tried to console her, "I don't want you to go through pubrittany. I want you to stay my little girl forever." Nora smiled.

"Dad, I can't stay little forever! I have to get big like Mommy." She crawled between me and Booth and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Sweetie."

"What about me?"Booth laughed and started tickling Nora. Her giggles filled the whole restaurant.

"I love you too Daddy." She managed between laughs.

"Good." He said as he stopped tickling her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you too."

"What about Mommy?" He looked at me with a loving smile.

"I love Mommy more then you can imagine." He bent over and we kissed.

"Ew, gross. We're in public!" Nora said and crawled back over to her seat. After Nora was in bed Booth and I got ready for bed. In bed Booth and I talked.

"Today was a long day." I started.

"Yeah I know you were busy all day." I laid as close as I could get to his strong frame. He placed his arm around my waist.

"I got this phone call today. It was from some guy. He left me a message saying he needed to meet up with me but I have no idea who it was."

"Probably just a wrong number."

"He said Mr. Booth."

"Maybe it was meant for Jared?"

"I don't know." I was so tired. I could hardly listen to him.

"Night Booth."

"Goodnight Bones. I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

The Friday I wasn't working. Booth had told me he wanted to do something special. Nora was in school so Angela had volunteered to pick up Nora and watch her until we were done. I wasn't sure what we were doing but Booth said it would be fun. We dropped Nora off and then we were off to do whatever we were doing. When we were almost there he made me put a blind fold on. We got out of the car. I could feel the humidity.

"Where are we?" It was a dumb question because he had already told me he was going to take the blind folds off in a minute.

"Alrighty Bones." Booth said taking off my blind fold to reveal the soft Lake Louise. It was beautiful at this time of year. It was august so it was still warm.

"Don't worry. I brought your suit and a towel so we're good."

"Thank you but did you bring for you?" He laughed.

"Yes of course. Where should we get ready?"

"The car?" He nodded.

"Sounds good to me." After we were done getting in our swim clothes we got in. It was warm. I hadn't suspected otherwise though. It was nearly one o'clock. We stayed out there until 2:56 and then we went to get some food.

"That was a lot of fun Booth. Thank you." He leaned down and smelled my hair.

"Better then work huh? You know you smell very good. Like a mix between gardenias and that lake water."

"Thanks. You smell good too. You always smell good." He laughed.

"Thanks Hon." We got back to the Jeffersonian around five. When we got inside we heard Angela telling Nora a story. We heard 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' from Angela so we knew she was telling a story about us. We got close enough to hear but where they didn't know we were standing there.

"Your mommy was so happy and so was your daddy. Then your daddy had to leave to be undercover and he never found out your mommy was pregnant with you. I lived with your mom while Booth was gone. Then she had you. I have to tell you that you were the prettiest baby. When I would hold you and people would say 'Your baby is so adorable' I wouldn't tell them you weren't mine. Well your were a few months when your dad got back and he was really surprised. He was really happy though and then you three became the cutest little family I've ever seen!"

I could hear Nora's smile as she talked, "Daddy didn't know Mommy was pregnant with me! That's a lot funny."

"Hey Sweetie." Booth said as we walked up onto the platform.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Nora ran up and gave both of us hugs, "I missed you. Guess what Angela just told me!"

"What?"Booth asked even though we already knew.

"She told me the story of you and your love and about me as a baby. She told me you didn't know I was Mommy's tummy!"

"I didn't and then I came home to see you! My little princess." Just then Booth got a text from Parker.

"I have to go. I guess Parker needs help with Katie so he wants me to come pick them up." Katie was Rebecca's three year old daughter.

"Can I wait here Dad?" Booth looked at me.

"I'll stay here." I said. He gave us both a hug and a kiss. Mine was obviously better then Nora's.

"I love you. I'll be right back." When he was gone for an hour we started to worry. At first we thought traffic was bad but it wouldn't take him that long to get back. I decided to call Parker's phone he didn't answer so I called their house.

"Hello?" I heard Parker on the other end.

"Hey Parker. Is your Dad there yet?"

"What? No. Why would he come over?"

"Didn't you text him? I thought you needed help with Katie."

"No. My phone was stolen yesterday I couldn't possibly have text him. Why?" I suddenly felt a deep sinking in my stomach. I was trying to talk but it was hard not to do it without crying.

"I have to go bud. Love you."

"Um okay bye I love you too Bones." He sounded confused. I hurried and pressed Booth's number. Angela and Nora were both really confused and asked me what was wrong but I just needed to call him. It rang, good sign. Then he picked up.

"Hey Honey." He sounded hurt, "Uh I'm in trouble. I'm alone right now but I need you to track this phone call to where I am. I don't know." Then I heard another male voice come in.

"Who you talkin to? No talkin! Give me that!!!" The phone was hung up. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I immediately got to work.

"What happened?" Angela asked, full concern in her voice.

"Booth got kidnapped. I don't know where he is. I tried to track him down from the phone call but it wasn't long enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Booth**

I wasn't quite sure of where I was being held, or why for that matter. All I could think of was getting home to my family. I had no reason to give up I only had reasons to live, none to die for. I didn't know how I would get out of here but I knew it had to happen somehow. My life and my family depended on it. I could still hear the men telling me that I was going to die and that I would need to think of a reason why I deserved that. After sixteen straight hours of thinking nothing popped into my head. I really didn't deserve to die, or at least by my standards I didn't. I had to devise a plan to get myself out of this, but how. I started to think of what Bones had taught me and tried to think like her. I could see her using her knowledge to confuse them to death and it made me laugh for a split second as I imagined them holding their heads.

**Brennan**

We tried to find anything that could relate anything to where Booth might be. I couldn't stop trying to find things so I was unwillingly drugged. They slipped it into some food and I slept for ten hours. When I woke up I was in my house and Nora was sleeping next to me. I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom when I heard a small knock at the door.

"Mommy. Daddy's going to be alright." I felt tears start falling from my face. I opened the door and picked her up. We hugged with all of our strength. She was my daughter and I loved her and she was the only thing I had of Booth right now. I didn't even go into work. Angela assured me there was nothing I could do to help there. I knew I could help with the case but I decided to just take what she was saying and stay home with Nora. I didn't send her to school as it was with people against Booth how did I know they wouldn't be after her too. I couldn't lose both of them. I wouldn't risk it, so we stayed home and watched cartoons. All the doors and windows locked.

**Booth**

I took in my surroundings again. I saw a knife only two feet away from me. They had tied me to the chair and my hand together but if I could get that knife I could cut my hands free. The guards would switch off every so often so I would need to wait for one of them to mess up and give me an opening.

I couldn't help but to fall asleep, despite my efforts to stay awake; waiting for the perfect moment. I dreamed of home. I saw Nora swinging at about ten years old. "Hi Daddy." She yelled to me as I watched her from inside. Bones came up behind me and gave me a kiss. But then men came inside with masked faces, with guns. My heart jumped and my eyes flew open. I looked around and saw the guard sleeping. A quick adrenaline rush filled in my sleep deprived state and I slowly scooted my chair to the box with the knife on top. I grabbed it and started working at cutting the ropes. I felt the blood from my wrists drip down my hands as I moved the knife up and down, between the rope and my flesh. I felt the ropes fall but my hands still felt tied together, tough they were not.

I pulled my hands in front of me and began working on the ropes on my legs. I moved quickly despite the singeing pain in my wrists. I got up of the chair and looked for any exits. I saw one, a window. It was high so I got the help from my chair and tried to pull myself up. I was too weak so I got a box to put on the chair. I was beginning to be amazed by this guy not waking up but of course he did right as I said that. He screamed and I knocked him out. I heard people coming and I knew I wouldn't be able to get out so I threw the box off my chair moved it back, sat down, and hoped they didn't notice anything was different. I turned the leg ropes around and put my hands behind the me right before he walked in.

"Hey Mark. Glad to see me again. Or should I say Seeley. Seeley Booth." I immediately recognized him. It was Anthony. He was one of the kids working in that undercover assignment I had when Nora was born. I remembered him because he was only thirteen when I met him. I put his brother away but he hadn't done anything.

"You took away the only person I had to depend on so now I'll do that to your precious little family. My brother has been in jail all these years for a murder he didn't commit because of you!"

"Anthony." I tried to calm him, "Your brother admitted to killing two women and a man. It wasn't the murder of Elena. Elena actually was never murdered she just ran away. We found her two weeks later just one hundred miles from her apartment. She went into the foster care system." He looked confused but quickly jumped to defensive.

"No. You're lying to me. I know Elena was dead. Karver told me he saw her dead."

"Anthony, why are you doing this. Your brother knew what he was doing. You are very smart and I know you can become a great leader but you need to knock this off now. I will get out of here."

"No you won't. I've been planning this since my fourteenth birthday. You ruined my life so I'm going to ruin yours."

"You won't be ruining my life Anthony, you'll take it. You'll be ruining the lives of people like you. Innocent bystanders. My son who is about how old you were and my wife. My wife, my beautiful wife who has already had sorrow like yours. Abandoned at fifteen by her whole family. My six year old daughter, not even old enough to write a whole sentence. No you wouldn't be ruining my life. You'd be ruining theirs. No father. No husband. They will be the ones remembering and hurting, just.. like.. you." Anthony's face twisted in many different ways as I spoke.

"Shut Up!" He yelled.

"You see. I don't believe you are really trying to get me back. You are trying to get Eric back. Anthony this can all be worked out. Just don't do this. Not here, not now." I saw a glimmer of hope when a small tear passed down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He was the only one in the room besides the passed out guard and I didn't see a weapon so I decided to get up, show him my stance.

At first he flinched bu he trusted me I guess because he didn't move. I walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back. He was alone in this world. I always knew he didn't want to be bad but the group was the only people he ever knew. He didn't want to leave to a place he didn't know what to expect. His tears came like a sprinkler now. Not seeming to have an end.

"What's gonna happen with me?" He asked his eyes bloodshot from his tears.


End file.
